HMN-008
Containment Procedures HMN-008 is to be contained alone on Site 17, within a moderately-furnished containment site made up of 5 rooms (including a bedroom, kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and a meditation room). The site is surrounded by a walled perimeter under the guise of a United States Marines training camp, and is to be guarded by an armed presence of no less than 15 security units. Within HMN-008’s quarters, there is an intercom that can be used to reach the security team outside the site in case of emergency. Staff are to be trained as engineers, and are to only spend short periods of time working inside the containment site. Description HMN-008 is a adult human male of Mediterranean descent that was discovered in the back office a ████████-brand department store, whose staff had mysteriously disappeared over the past few days due to unknown circumstances. MTF-6 “Skeleton Crew” was dispatched, and contained HMN-008 without hostile engagement, and was moved to the █████████████████ Containment Facility for the time being. HMN-008 expresses physical capabilities similar to that of an average human, though it appears to be completely certain that it is (or at least, was) the last human on earth. While it does acknowledge the existence of other humans, including staff, CTS units, and even civilians, HMN-008 is insistent that an apocalyptic event is happening (or has happened in the past). When HMN-008 is within 8.5 meters of a number of humans besides himself, the humans around him will begin to express extreme paranoia, though with no known cause. After 10 minutes, the subjects will cease movement, refusing to willingly move from their location. After another 30 to 70 minutes, the subjects will enter a state of semi-consciousness, losing the ability to react to changes in their surroundings, and remaining unresponsive when interacted with physically or verbally. After exactly 24 hours, the subjects will dematerialize at some point while not within sight of someone outside of HMN-008’s effect zone. Anything that these subjects are holding or carrying also disappears. Throughout all of this, HMN-008 will remain oblivious to the fact that the subjects are missing, claiming that it retains no memory of the instance. Known to Nero as a “GEVURAH-Class Event”, most instances have been covered up by Nero through the spreading of misinformation among areas where it has been active, which has luckily remained within Southern Europe. Falsified information has primarily revolved around serial killings and kidnappings, and false autopsies performed on the corpses of CTS units have been used to further push this agenda. HMN-008 has not expressed any wish to escape containment, though it is unknown why. HMN-008 has apparently found it’s containment site “extremely comfortable” and has been seen speaking to itself, calling itself a “lucky man to have such nice accommodations in such lonely times”. The meaning of this is unknown, but some suggest that HMN-008 simply “forgets” that it is in containment, living in some sort of fantasy that it is the sole survivor of an apocalyptic event. Incidents Incident TCH-505/OMEGA Main article: Gevurah One Incident Addendum 1: Effect Discovery On ██.██.1996, HMN-008’s true effects were discovered by Doctor Barres, who had experienced █ GEVURAH-Class Events since Incident HMN-008/OMEGA. On ██.██.1996, HMN-008 was relocated at Site 4. Addendum 2: Termination Proposal The following is an official document written by Doctor Barres on 20.3.2010 proposing the termination HMN-008. Addendum 3: Recent Changes As of 1.10.2017, HMN-008’s effect range has increased by 3 meters. Staff have been informed, and Site 17 has been modified to accommodate these changes. Nero High Command has been informed. EXPUNGED Category:Human-Class Entities Category:Danger Level 10 Entities Category:Security Grade Stalker Entities Category:Security Grade Lone Entities Category:Containment Level Purple Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:HMN: 000 - 099